


Books

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Library, Drabble, Glasses, Librarian Isaac, M/M, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/><a href="http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	Books

Derek walks into his local library, pushing the frame of his glasses up the bridge of his nose. As he walks through the sliding door, he notices the new librarian sitting at the front desk. Derek smiles a little, liking the way that the librarian’s nose is buried in one of his favourite books.

Once he put his books through the return chute, Derek wanders over to the non-fiction section of the library, deciding that he’s going to get some books on puppies because he’s been looking into adopting one, before he heads down to the classic fiction.

-

Isaac sits at the desk, occasionally tugging at the sleeves of his sweater as he flips through the pages of his new book. It’s a slow day at the library. Wednesdays at the library are boring because anyone who could make use of the library is at college.

When Isaac looks up from his book he sees a man standing in front of him. Isaac doesn’t know how long he’s been standing there for but he’s starting to feel quite embarrassed. He smiles awkwardly at the man and puts his book down, making sure to bookmark the page that he’s on.

“Sorry about that,” Isaac says, managing to stop himself from stuttering.

Derek smiles down at Isaac and hands him his book along with his library card. “Don’t worry about it –it’s a good book, isn’t it?”

Isaac’s face lights up as he scans through the man’s books. He looks down at the library card – _Derek’s_ books. “It is. I’m only half way through and I love it so far…Derek, is it?”

Derek nods and then looks around for the librarian’s name badge. “It’s one of my favourites…Isaac.”

Isaac smiles and scans through the rest of Derek’s books. They talk a little more about the book and then move onto the subject of puppies. As it turns out Isaac is rather fond of puppies and Derek can’t help but smile when Isaac talks about his love for them. When Derek has to leave, Isaac slips the receipt for when all of his books are due back inside the first book. Derek frowns a little and leaves the library.

Derek gets into his car and checks the receipt to see when his books are due back. He turns over the receipt and sees a mobile number written across the paper with Isaac’s name attached to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
